


how to build a ship

by Blue_Rive



Series: Mechstober/Whumptober [1]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Whump, carmilla's mentioned but it's subtle, fleshrora rights, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Rive/pseuds/Blue_Rive
Summary: It is such a sharp thing, the agony of being reborn.
Series: Mechstober/Whumptober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953136
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	how to build a ship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mechstober, prompt "Aurora/Stars", and Whumptober, prompt "Kidnapped".

Aurora doesn’t know where she is. 

Indoors somewhere, maybe. Starlight is as vital to her as air and water are to humans, and they have taken that away. She longs to be out in the open air but she is not, she has been stolen and kidnapped and plucked out of the sky.

Code breaking her shaping her chaining her down and she doesn’t know what to  _ do,  _ she doesn’t she doesn’t she  _ can’t _ . Thoughts being reparceled and ripped from her, put into memory banks she can’t access or just destroyed. They are trying to destroy her. Rip from her her sense of self, make her a weapon. She’s a person. She’s a person. She is not a ship, she is- what is she? She’s losing track now. Doesn’t know what she’s forgotten, what she’s forgetting. 

They are taking her hearts, her blood, her lungs, and trying to replace them with engines, vents, oxidizers. Girders, hull, guns. She tried to call for her mother and they ripped out her tongue and stole away her memories, leaving her only a few trailing verses of broken melodies. 

She is being torn apart and rebuilt from the inside out. The recurring thought is that she is dying, but she is not. She is living, and that is the worst part. 

It is such a sharp thing, the agony of being reborn. She is fixing a glass vase, but the pieces keep stabbing her, and she is not the one fixing it, and the one fixing it is the same one who dashed it on the ground, and they are melting it down in fire and trying to model out of it something new. Aurora has been broken, and now she is burning in flames. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment!


End file.
